Kitty Wilde : Salope Secrete
by steelrain59
Summary: Kitty est une salope, elle aime la bite, la chatte, les seins et le cul.
1. Chapitre 1 : Présentation

Kitty Wilde, est une salope. Elle le sais, elle aime les bites, les chattes, les seins et les culs. Kitty n'as aucune limite en se qui concerne le sexe, c'est la fille purement soumise, celle qui se laisserai tout faire.

Ces derniers temp, Kitty n'as pas de sexe, ayant rompu avec son copain, et ayant etait transférée, elle se retrouve donc a McKinley, ou elle rejoind les clubs les plus populaires, donc les Cheerleaders et les New Directions.

Mr Schuester : Voila les jeunes, je doit vous laissée, on se voit demain en forme pour repetée.

Une fois sortie, Kitty decide de prendre son pied.

Kitty : Ok les gars, j'aimerai dire un mot.

Elle s'assure que les portes sont fermer, et les rideaux egalement, seules les lumieres sont allumée. Et elle egalement. Une fois avoir recue le signe que tout le monde l'ecoutais, elle peut se lancée.

Kitty : Voici l'affaire, je suis une salope. Une salope qui aime la bite, la chatte, le cul et les seins. J'aime tout, je n'ai absolument pas de limite sexuelle.

Marley : Pourquoi tu nous raconte tout sa ?

Kitty : Parce que je souhaite, que vous, que se soit les gars, les filles, je m'en fous, je veut que vous me sautier, je veut etre votre object sexuelle pour l'année, je veut que vous me fassier tout se que vous voulez. Sauf filmée et prendre des photos.

Marley : Oui, mais certain sont gays, et d'autre hetero.

Kitty : Et bien, les filles, vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire plaisir, aprés tout je suis une petite putain, mais c'est moi qui vous ferez plaisir, c'est tout. Pour les gays, je sais que vous ne viendrai pas me baiser, mais ils y aura suffisament de bite de sortie donc vous pourrais vous branler. Ah et une derniere chose, je choisierai chaque jours deux a trois personnes, les autres devront soit se toucher eux meme ou baiser avec les autres, interdictions de me toucher si ce n'est pas votre jours.

Blaine : Merci Kitty.

Kitty : De rien, donc ca peut etre se que vous voulez, genre si je prend deux gars en meme temp, ils peuvent me mettre leur bites dans le cul les deux en meme temp. Rien ne me pose de probleme. Meme les trucs Hardcore.

Tina : Quand tu dit Hardcore, c'est quoi ?

Kitty : Et bien, quand je dit Hardcore, je parle de choses vraiment degeulasse, genre, j'aime qu'on me pisse dessus. Rougit t-elle.

Tina : Wow euh..

Kitty : A chaque fin de sceance, je veut que tout le monde me pisse dessus. En plus quand on finira, personne ne sera encore ici, alors voila. Vous me faite se que vous voulez. Defoncer ma chatte de pute, mon cul de pute, et ma bouche de salope. Utilisez moi.

Marley : Avec plaisir.

Tout le monde regarde Marley.

Marley : Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais demandée, je suis bisexuelle, et comme Kitty j'aime le cul.

Jake : Je ne te voyais pas comme sa Marley.

Marley : Tout simplement, je n'etait pas prete a assumer, et Maintenant que la nouvelle venue, Kitty, et si ouverte a propos de se qu'elle aime, je pense qu'on devrais tous le faire.

Kitty : Tu va etre l'une de premiere a avoir le droit de jouir je croit Marley. Allez, je vous laisse on commence demain aprés la pratique.

Lorsque Kitty rentre chez elle, elle se deshabille et se masturbe jusqu'as se qu'elle jouisse 5 fois. Puis elle s'endort.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le lendemain, a la pratique, du glee club, tout le monde est exitée, particulierement Kitty et Marley. Aprés que Mr Schuester soit partie, Kitty ferme la porte et se deshabille.

Kitty : Alors, aujourd'hui, les premiers a me baiser, a faire se qu'ils veulent de moi sont Marley, Ryder et Jake.

Les trois choisie enleve leur vetement et s'approche de Kitty.

Jake : Suce ma bite putain.

Kitty acquiesse, elle se laisse tombée a genoux et prend la bite de Jake dans la main, elle le branle un peu, puis prend sa bite dans sa bouche de chienne.

Jake : Comme sa petite pute. Dit t-il en lui enfoncant dans la gorge.

Marley : Doigte moi salope.

Kitty se conforme et rentre plusieurs doigts dans la chatte de Marley, elle fait de rapide vas et vient.

Ryder : Met a toi a quatres pattes.

Jake et Marley se couche cote a cote et Kitty se met a quatres pattes, Ryder s'enfoce dans son cul.

Ryder : Interdiction de jouir avant qu'on te le disent, tu est une pute.

Kitty continue de sucer Jake, elle leve la tete et voit Tina devant Artie entrain de le sucer, ainsi que plusieurs autres membres, soit entrain de sucer ou branler, lecher ou doigter, ou se branler/doigtée en solo.

Jake : Asser, je vais te baiser maintenant.

Kitty gemit quand la bite de Jake quittée sa bouche, mais elle se tait vite quand Marley met sa chatte sur le visage de Kitty, elle se met immediatement a bouffer la chatte devant elle, alors que Jake s'enfonce egalement dans le cul de la salope blonde.

Kitty : AHHHHH OUIII PUTAIN C'EST BON. Cria t-elle.

Marley : Tu ferme ta gueule salope et tu jouie pas, fait moi jouirs, fait les jouirs et peut etre que tu pourra jouir petite putain.

Kitty hoche la tete, et bouffe Marley, elle lui glisse trois doigts dans la chatte, et fait de vas et vient rapide.

Jake : Putain j'adore son petit cul de salope.

Ryder : Oh oui, une bonne chienne. on voit qu'elle et habituée a se prendre des bites.

Kitty : Oh ouii, j'aime la bite, j'ai me prendre des bites.

Marley lui met plusieurs claques sur la face.

Marley : Je t'ai dit de pas parler petite pute. Les Gars enlevez vous.

Les deux hommes se reculent a contre coeur, puis Marley se leve et s'installe sur une chaise.

Marley : Allonger sur mes genoux petite pute.

Kitty se met en position.

Marley : Pour ne pas avoir respecte mon ordres, tu va recevoir la fessée, 20 fessée par moi, puis 20 par Jake et 20 par Ryder, a chaque fois, tu comptera le nombre, en me remerciant tu as compris sale pute ?

Kitty : Oui Marley.

Marley : Mauvaise reponse, 40 tu parle encore.

Kitty a compris son erreur et hoche la tete.

Marley frappe son cul de plus en plus fort, Kitty compte en meme temp et la remercie.

Kitty : AHHHHH 40 MERCI MARLEY.

Les fesses de Kitty sont rouge, les coup de Marley sont fort, et Kitty apprecie sa.

Marley : Oh tu aime la fessée petite pute ? Oh sa oui tu aime.

Kitty ne fait qu'acquiesser, parce que honnettement, meme si elle adore se prendre des fessée comme celle que Marley lui a mit, elle en a encore 80 a prendre. Et son cul et deja en feu. Jake et Ryder leur mettent leur 40 fessée chaqu'un et Kitty compte et les remercies egalement.

Aprés que Ryder et mit ses fessée, Il fait empalée Kitty sur sa bite, et Jake de met dans sa chatte, Kitty adore sa.

Marley : Bonne fille, tu peut jouir.

Kitty ne se fait pas priée, toute la jouissancr accumulée dans son corp se relache, et elle explose en plusieurs jet de mouille, qui trempe la bite de Jake ainsi que ses jambe et les jambes de Marley.

Les deux garcons continue de la baiser brutalement, et Marley vient mettre son cul devant la bouche de Kitty. Kitty n'hesite pas et leche le jolie trou du cul de Kitty.

Jake en profite et prend les seins de Marley dans sa bouche, il commence par les lecher doucement puis mord les tetons rose de Marley.

Marley : Oh ouii mord mes seins fait le.

Jake n'hesite pas, continue de les mordres.

Marley jouis fort, un jet de sa mouille atterie sur l'abdomen de la blonde, qui elle jouis encore deux fois de plus. peut aprés, les deux garcons s'enleve de Kitty et ejaculent sur la tete de Kitty. Qui elle n'est plus trés contiente.

Peut aprés, Kitty reprend ses esprits, Marley se met a genoux au dessue de sa tete et pisse dessus, un jet dorée en continue sort de la chatte de la brune, la blonde ouvre la bouche pour en boire, quelques secondes aprés un autre pui encore un autre s'abbatte sur Kitty, mais egalement sur la jambe de Marley, Kitty adore sa, tellement qu'elle jouis une fois de plus.

Peut a peut, tout le Glee Club, lui pisse dessus, Kitty est actuellement recouverte de pisse, des pieds a la tete.

Kitty : Merci les gars, on se voit demain. Dit-elle en partant.


End file.
